Amnesia
by Celeborn's Concubine
Summary: Drizzt is suffering from amnesia, and remembers none of his time on the surface. What’s Cattie-brie to do? M/F relations, rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter One

**Amnesia: Chapter One**

**Summary: Drizzt is suffering from amnesia, and remembers none of his time on the surface. What's Cattie-brie to do?**

**Disclaimer: I own almost nothing, which includes Drizzt, Cattie-brie, and any other character and/or places from the Forgotten Realms, which is a pity : ( **

No where in all the realms was there a more beautiful bathroom. Sunlight washed lazily over the thin sheet of rose-coloured crystal set into the window pane taking up near the whole of one wall, giving the light in the room a pale pink hue. The floor was the most unusual (and therefore most likely unbelievably expensive) red marble, shot through with thick veins of gold. The walls were decorated with an exquisite mural depicting a party of sun elves, both male and female, in the process of disrobing, presumably for a bath. It had a light, playful feel- the elves depicted all interacting, all clearly enjoying themselves, with more than a little flirting obviously going on. Here and there golden candelabras sprouted from the walls, each cleverly done to appear held in the hand of one of the elves depicted. The red candles held in the sconces were gorgeously scented with some undefinable, flowery perfume.

In the centre of the room was the bath. Easily large enough to hold a dozen people comfortably, it was sunk into the marble floor, making it more of a pool than a tub. Its edge was made of gold, and currently it was full to the brim with deliciously warm water and foamy pink bubbles, which smelt very like the candles.

And in the water was Drizzt Do'Urden. He lay there, eyes closed, full lips parted, snow-white hair sopping wet, gathered under his head and neck where he rested back against the rim of the tub.

Cattie-brie watched him from the shelter of the arched doorway, surprised that he'd not noticed her entrance. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed by the bubbles- she'd hoped for a quick peek at her handsome drow friend, but the foam covered him to his collar bones.

_Damn_, she thought to herself. _If only this were a crystal clear mountain stream…_

She must have let out a wistful sigh, because when her mind returned from that very pleasant fantasy Drizzt was watching her with one elegant, white eyebrow raised and an amused smile lurking on his perfect lips.

With a helpless chuckle the young woman moved further into the room, coming to stand beside the tub.

"Are ye finished then? Suren ye must be wrinkled as a prune by now. If ye're lucky ye'll have time to dress before dinner- though I'm doubtin' Alustriel or meself will complain if ye come as ye are."

Drizzt merely smiled contentedly at her, playfully fluttering his eyelashes a little. In truth he'd been close to reverie, and would gladly have skipped dinner, but that would be rude- for he and Cattie-brie, adopted daughter of the dwarven king Bruenor Battlehammer, were invited guests of Lady Alustriel, the ruler of Silverymoon. If the lovely young woman smirking at him seemed not at all worn by the road then it would be hard for the famed dark elf ranger to plead weariness to beg off this engagement.

"Well?" said young woman asked him, hands on her hips, her own eyebrow now raised, quite suggestively.

"May I not have a little privacy?" he asked, meaning _yes, I'm coming, be patient._

Cattie-brie turned her back, looking back coyly over her shoulder. "Go on then," she teased.

Drizzt pouted, waving his hands at her. "Go on yourself- shoo!"

She snickered at him, and turned to face the other way, but still did not leave the room. Feet apart, hands still on hips, she stood surveying the wall like a sergeant inspecting her troops. "Ye'll just go back to sleep if I leave- so I'm stayin'. Get ye're lazy elf ass outta that tub!"

Drizzt sighed softly, knowing there was no point in arguing. "No peeking!" he warned sternly, slipping out the other side of his nice warm bath. He went quickly to the bench on which he'd left his towel and garments for that night- clean suede breeches and a new silk shirt, with knee-length leather boots- dried himself and started to dress.

Cattie-brie was indeed peeking, though she could only see her drow friend from the back. She watched with interest as water and foam cascaded down his flanks as he rose, muscles sliding beautifully under his wet, gleaming skin, which was as black as sable's fur. She knew she was grinning like an idiot as she watched his buttocks moving as he stepped out of the tub and walked across the room. And then, as if to give her a better view he bent over, pulling on one leg, and then the other, of his tight-fitting breeches.

The drow heard his friend's giggle as he straightened, pulling his breeches over his hips and lacing them snugly. "You're peeking, aren't you?" he accused, feeling a blush blooming in his cheeks.

"Yup," the young woman declared happily from behind him.

The dark elf gave an embarrassed snort, keeping his face to the wall as he towelled his near waist-length mass of wet hair. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about the young woman's voyeurism- they had become very close over the past few years, but Drizzt had to admit to himself that he was afraid of taking the relationship into the realm of 'more than just friends'. Cattie had been subtly pushing him for the past few months- possibly longer. Even after so long on the surface the drow could still miss or misunderstand the intricacies of relationships.

_It would help_, he thought, _if she'd be a little clearer._

Drizzt, a drow, born and raised in Menzoberranzan, a city where the concept of love was alien and reviled, could understand blatant seduction, or a straight-forward order – hell, as a handsome male, even by the high standards of the drow, Drizzt was quite experienced when it came to such things – but courtship was a strange and slightly frightening new arena.

Cattie-brie could sometimes seem to be being quite suggestive- and Drizzt truly did think her the most beautiful person, both physically and in her spirit, that he'd ever encountered. But he honestly had trouble telling whether or not the young woman was really interested in him, or whether he was simply misreading what she was saying.

He was also confused about his own desires. As a male in a matriarchal society, he had been brought up to be the passive one in the relationship; to submit and let the female lead, control, and utterly dominate him. True, he had encountered males who had dominated other males- had dominated _him_. He'd even done it himself to other males, but that was different. He couldn't necessarily explain why, even to himself, but it was.

And so he was both utterly aroused by the idea of female who would let him lead; let him take the initiative, and dreadfully unsure of it. He was as charmed by Cattie-brie's coyness as he was frustrated and confused by it.

He simply could not decide whether he preferred the idea of making the first move himself, or of letting Cattie-brie do it.

Nor did he know how to indicate his interest to the young woman. If she were a drow- not that a drow female was likely to care if he was willing or not, he wasn't actually going to be given a choice in the matter anyway – he would have known exactly what to do to show her that he was ready and willing to go. But drow social norms were so different from anything he'd encountered on the surface. Indeed, he'd even tried a few of the more common signals in drow courtship- most without initially realising it.

When Cattie-brie seemed to be being flirtatious, leaning in close while talking to him and the like, he'd found his arms falling crossed across his chest, a universal signal of submission in the Underdark. His eyes would dip demurely whenever her voice seemed to take on a hint of huskiness, making sure to keep his head slightly bowed, and a little cocked to the side, as clear an indication of 'take me, I'm yours' as any drow female ever needed. In desperation he'd even given a bow and declared himself "at your service," one day- which was pretty much the drow equivalent of "I love you." Well, almost.

Sometimes Cattie-brie seemed frustrated with him as well, and he couldn't blame her. For all he knew she was using the most clichéd pick-up lines known to man (or dwarf) with similar lack of effect. The only pick-up lines females of his own kind had ever tried on him were, "strip and lie down," "you're mine tonight," and "tell me that you want to be my slave."

So wrapped in his thoughts was Drizzt that he hadn't heard the young woman approach. He couldn't help but tremble when her fingertips brushed his shoulder. He turned to look at her, seeing an odd glitter in her sky blue eyes. She was worried, he realised, as she brought her hand up to cup his chin, making sure he didn't turn away.

"Did ye mind?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

_Did he?_ He didn't know. So he just shrugged.

In the world Drizzt was used to it didn't matter what he thought.

The drow finished dressing in silence, the young woman watching him sadly all the while. They'd had too many of such awkward moments recently, and he wanted desperately to restore the playful mood from when she'd first walked in.

Head bowed a little, so he could look at her through a curtain of hair, Drizzt let his arms cross. She'd commented before when he adopted this pose that it was very cute- though he thought she might have been trying to annoy him- what warrior enjoys being called cute? – but it was in fact a recognised signal of contrition in Menzoberranzan. "You look very nice tonight," he said shyly, by way of apology.

The young woman coloured slightly, and he was pretty sure it was an embarrassed flush, and that she wasn't about to get angry. And indeed, she looked wonderful: Cattie-brie wore a new satin blouse which exactly matched the colour of her eyes over faun coloured leggings, tucked into soft, suede ankle boots. Her auburn hair was unbound, falling in luxurious, burnished curls about her shoulders, and Drizzt thought he detected just a hint of mascara.

"Help me with my hair?" he asked suggestively when she didn't answer. She loved to play with his hair, he knew, and hoped his offer would let her know he wasn't angry; let her know that nothing had changed between them just because of this one incident.

She smiled, obviously relieved, and willingly took up a brush as he arranged himself comfortably on a bench. Soon the joyful atmosphere was restored, they laughed and joked, Cattie threatening to braid his hair like a maiden's or giving a sharp tug whenever Drizzt got too cheeky.

So absorbed were they in their bonding that they didn't initially notice that it had gotten dark outside- and indeed, in the dimly lit room the effect was less obvious anyway.

It was Cattie who noticed first, and with a cry of "Oh no! We'll be late!" she leapt up, pulling Drizzt along by his hair. The poor drow couldn't help but yelp as he was hauled to his feet, and the young woman instantly let go, throwing up both hands in apology. Rushing, not paying enough attention on the wet and slippery floor, she began to slip.

There was no one with faster reflexes than Drizzt Do'Urden. He reached out to catch her around the waist, hugging her close. Just as it seemed their balance would be righted Drizzt found his own feet sliding, and with the young woman already off-balance in his arms he had no chance of catching himself. He fell backwards, Cattie-brie atop him, to land full on his back on the wet marble floor.

There was an audible crack as his skull hit the marble.

He saw a flash of golden ceiling as he went over, and for just a second the world all seemed to slide together in a whirling, nauseating kaleidoscope. Then Drizzt Do'Urden knew no more.

oOo

**I don't know if it's actually possible to get red marble, but I really liked the idea. I was envisioning that opaque glass you often get in shower screens and the like, but crystal seemed both more decadent and more in keeping with the general atmosphere of the Forgotten Realms- anyway, I think you get the idea.**

**I know it's a bit AU for Drizzt to not be a virgin when he leaves the Underdark, but I just don't think that's in keeping with what we know about the drow, although I do appreciate that R.A. Salvatore has to keep his books fairly clean ; ) That and I really like the idea of Drizzt being bonked by (or bonking) other drow… hee hee hee**

**I don't actually know what its like to faint/be knocked out as it's never, ever happened to me- though I've come pretty close at least twice. My idea of what Drizzt sees when he falls is more based on my experience of falling off horses- which I have done a number of times, and I assure anyone who has never had the pleasure that it is extremely disorientating, not to mention frequently painful. I apologise if it's not in keeping with anyone's idea of what it's like to faint. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Amnesia: Chapter Two**

**BTW: I meant to mention this at the beginning of Chapter One, but I forgot- this story is a completely and utterly unrelated plot to Family Affairs. No babies for Drizzt in this one, lol. However there is a cameo for an OC from Family Affairs…**

**This is also my first attempt at writing Cattie-brie's accent, so please be forgiving.**

**Phantom Boo: this is actually for you're review of Family Affairs- yep, I was hoping to make it a bit of a twist, lol. And I figured Cattie-brie should get to have some fun. But now I think I owe Wulfgar a story….**

**Waldfee: I'm glad it makes sense to somebody other than me : ) **

**Disclaimer: I own almost nothing, which includes Drizzt, Cattie-brie, and any other character and/or places from the Forgotten Realms, which is a pity : (**

The drow warrior came awake slowly. Initially all he knew was the tight, throbbing ache radiating from the back of his head, but soon that was joined by the sensation of warm, comfortable sheets against his skin. He opened his eyes then closed them immediately with a small gasp of pain.

Light! He was in a brightly lit room!

The headache was _really_ bad now, but the young drow was a well-trained warrior, and knew he had to fight the desire to lie abed like a great Underdark slug- to be not alert was to be not alive.

He tried peeking one eye open just a crack, and after a moment or two of discomfit- less than he was expecting, in fact- he was able to open both eyes and gaze about the room.

He lay in a large, decadent bed. Above him hung a canopy of plush drapes, which were currently pulled back, letting him see out the sides of the bed. The covers were luxurious too, and he felt most comfortable and warm, despite the pain in his head. He couldn't recognise the material they were made out of though- and that little fact troubled him.

Across the room was a vanity, topped off with a large, gold-framed mirror. _A mirror_. The drow had only seen such a thing once before- and then it was only a small hand mirror that his mother had purchased at great expense long before he was born. Such marvels were few and far between in the Underdark.

And then, horror of horrors, on the other wall was a window, showing the reclining drow a velvet flash of sky sprinkled generously with stars. He had seen such a thing before, when he had accompanied his brother on a raiding party to the surface, and he had thought it beautiful (much to his brother's chagrin) while his companions showed only fear…but if he could see stars through the window it must mean that he had somehow come to be on the surface.

_How had that happened? Where was his family? Where was he?_

The dark elf pushed himself shakily into a sitting position. He swayed with dizziness for a moment, sniffling at a particularly bad stab of pain from behind his temples, while at the same time becoming aware that his bladder was distressingly full. Moving very cautiously he slid and slithered his way out of the bed and crossed the room, often having to stop and clutch at his head, rocking back and forth on his feet. He suppressed a moan of pain by biting his lower lip so hard that it bled.

There was a door which he believed would lead to the hallway- presuming that houses on the surface weren't built so terribly differently from those in the Underdark- they must know about hallways, surely? And there was also a second, smaller door on the other side of the room, and it was to this that the drow headed. He leant against the cool surface for a moment, collecting himself, before opening the door, sighing with relief that he'd found the facility he needed.

He stayed in that little side room, unable to muster the energy to return to the bed. He knew he should really be trying to escape- he could not remember how he had come to be here, had no knowledge of where here was. And even if he knew where to go to get away he could only seem to totter a few steps at a time. How could he possibly escape from wherever he was like that?

At least he wasn't in a dungeon. He had quite clearly awoken in a bedroom, which boded well. Perhaps he wasn't captured as such, for surely a prisoner would be put in a cell?

As he lay on the cool tiled floor, which felt wonderful against his temple, he heard the sound he had been dreading- the creak of the bedroom door opening. His keen elven ears heard footsteps- at least two people- and then somebody called his name.

"Drizzt?"

The footsteps hurried across the room, and then a creature was peering around the door. It wasn't an elf, of that the drow was sure. The features weren't sharp enough, but the overall shape was like that of a female drow. Its skin was a strange colour- not black like his own, but not as pale as the white of his hair- and its own hair was a dark red-brown colour.

_A human_, his fuzzy mind supplied while she came and knelt at his side, distress writ plain on her face. _A woman_.

For just a moment a name seemed to hover on the tip of his tongue, but then it was gone.

The woman reached out to tenderly cup his cheek in her palm and the drow turned his face away quickly, the sudden movement sending a splitting pain through his skull. He lay panting against the floor, while the human held very still, her hand still extended.

"Drizzt?" she said again, softly. A second woman was looking around the door now, this one with hair as silver as the other's was dark, as straight as the other's was curly. Then the second female was gone, and the drow could hear her saying something. A third, much deeper voice answered.

The first human, the one at his side, was reaching for him again, talking softly all the while. She was berating him for not calling for assistance when he wanted to get up- though how he knew what she was saying he didn't know. She certainly wasn't speaking drow, yet it seemed that he could understand her. She might have cast a spell, for all he knew. He had heard of such things being done.

She wormed an arm beneath him, lifting his shoulders so that he found himself cuddled against her chest. Drizzt tried to put out an arm to stop her, but he had no strength to resist as she pulled him close, stroking the hair from his forehead.

"Silly drow," she scolded, though she didn't look angry. "How long have ye been lyin' here? Suren I'm glad we came to check on ye when we did. The healer's finally arrived."

_Healer?_ The drow thought. _Is this a good thing, or a bad?_

Drow could keep a prisoner alive for centuries, torturing them to death's very door and then reviving them again and again and again. And those marked for sacrifice- well, there was no point in offering Lolth an ill drow, now was there? Why would she want that?

He was torn from his contemplations of what deity the human might worship when the silver-haired woman and a golden-haired, golden-skinned elf squeezed into the cramped little water closet.

Drizzt could not help but flinch at the sight of his pale-skinned surface cousin. When he had come to the surface it had been in a raiding party- a raid that had slaughtered a clan of the faerie folk. Then Drizzt had had doubts about whether or not the elves were as evil as he had always been taught- so much so that he had secretly saved one little elven girl- but years of indoctrinated fear still ran deep. He trembled as the elf knelt down and lid pale-fingered hands under his knees.

"Lady Alustriel, Lady Battlehammer, if the two of you could take a shoulder each I'll take his legs. We need to put him back on the bed."

The drow hissed, alarmed, when they lifted him, but he was replaced on the bed without mishap. To his distress, though, the elf proceeded to examine him. He was sure by the creature's gently manner that he was doing his best to be careful as he pulled the drow's hair away from what was apparently a serious wound, for it made the elf frown, but the poking and prodding hurt!

The dark-haired woman squeezed his hand when he grimaced, and the drow looked at her in wonder. No dark elf would ever offer such a comfort to another!

Eventually the elf stopped his prodding and began rummaging in a bag which lay on the foot of the bed. Eventually he emerged with a little vial of some silvery-blue liquid and a small cup. Carefully, pink tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration, the elf poured a small amount from the vial to the cup and then held it to Drizzt's lips.

"Here," he said softly. "This will put you to sleep for a little while, so that I might stitch your wound. Drink up now."

The drow tried to turn his head away, but the dark-haired woman helped hold him still. As soon as the cool liquid slid down his throat Drizzt felt his eyelids closing, reverie reaching out to engulf him.

"Nau," he whispered, not wanting to sleep- who knew what might happen once he was sleeping and helpless!

He fought against the potion for nearly a minute before sleep finally claimed him.

oOo

When Drizzt opened his eyes once more the room was awash with sunlight. Cursing softly the drow tried to turn and hide his face in a pillow, the stinging light causing his headache to flare up almost instantly. Gentle hands caught his head though, holding him still. It was the dark-haired human, who stroked his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead before holding a cup to his lips.

"Drink," she bade him, tilting the cup slightly. "Fael- that's the healer- said this will ease yer pain."

Drizzt was suspicious of the liquid sloshing about in the cup- it smelt awful!- but the woman was insistent. It tasted even worse than it smelled, but the drow felt the pain in his head already diminishing as he lay it back on the fluffy pillows.

To his surprise the human sat on the side of his bed, stroking his hair away from his face and smiling at him. He wondered why she kept insisting on touching him so- it was beginning to make him very uneasy. She was a pretty creature, but she certainly had no reason to be so familiar with him! Although it did make for a pleasant change from being whipped…

"Better?" she asked, still stroking his brow.

"Yes," the drow replied simply, not wanting to make her angry. For all he knew she was a rabid, sadistic psychopath like his sister Briza. "Thank you."

She gave him a strange look, and for a second he feared he had erred, that she was angry and might strike him. Her fingers stilled on his forehead at any rate.

"I can't understand ye if'n ye speak in drow, Drizzt." She said slowly, as if reminding him of something he should have thought of himself. He didn't know what language she expected him to speak in then- drow was all he knew. And how did she know his name, anyway?

oOo

**Ok, this one's a tad short because I'm having some issues…it's not quite writer's block, more I can see where I want to go but can't quite make it fit…erm…if that makes sense. **_**Anyway**_**, we might do a bit of a cut to next scene rather than just waffle on endlessly…**


	3. Chapter Three

**Amnesia: Chapter Three**

**BTW: I spent some time on the net trying to learn a bit more about amnesia for the sake of accuracy, but what I found was either too complicatedly medical for me to really understand it or of very little help. So I'm kinda making a lot of it up, lol.**

**Bahamut Epyon: (I like the name) Thank you! Reviews make me very happy **

**Disclaimer: I own almost nothing, which includes Drizzt, Cattie-brie, and any other character and/or places from the Forgotten Realms, which is a pity : ( By which I mean I don't own anything from the Forgotten Realms, of course…it just occurred to me I could have phrased this disclaimer better…oh well…**

Lady Alustriel looked up from the treaty she was reading through when Cattie-brie entered her office. The young woman looked tired and unhappy- after all, though Alustriel had tried to assure her she was not at all to blame, she felt responsible for the fall that their good friend, Drizzt Do'Urden, had taken. Alustriel knew the adopted dwarven princess felt more than just friendship for the drow, and knew she must be feeling pretty wretched.

"How is Drizzt?" the ruler of Silverymoon enquired gently.

The young woman sighed, flopping down into a plush armchair. "The fall's knocked him silly," she finally declared after a long pause. "He hardly speaks, and when he does it's always in drow. I don't know what he's sayin'. If I try to touch him he flinches away, or gives me such looks! I don't think…I don't think he trusts me anymore." The young woman couldn't hide the hurt in her tone, nor the slight quiver of her lip.

"Nonsense! He-" Alustriel began, but was interrupted by the melodic voice of the elven healer, Fael.

"He isn't speaking in Common?" the elf enquired of Cattie-brie, stepping through the doorway. The concern in his tone surprised Alustriel, who hadn't given the matter a second thought.

"No, not a word." Answered Cattie-brie, looking up anxiously. "He really is actin' odd."

"I think I should take another look at him," the elf declared, and the two women exchanged uneasy looks. _What was wrong with Drizzt?_

oOo

When they entered the Lady Alustriel's bedroom- for that was where the injured drow had been taken after a frantic Cattie-brie ran sobbing to fetch help for her fallen friend- the young woman was relieved to find the drow nibbling at the light breakfast she had left. She'd sent careful instructions to the palace's kitchens detailing all his favourite things for the morning: ice cold milk with honey, fresh fruit, warm, new-baked bread (soaking in butter), and delicate but tasty cheese. She hoped a few of his favourite treats might cheer her friend, and let him know she was sorry for his pain.

The drow watched the three enter with some trepidation. He had been enjoying the quiet since the human left, and had finally decided that the food she had left was unlikely to be poisoned. He didn't have a lot of appetite, but he'd never tasted many of these things before, and it was rather pleasant to pick and choose from the generously heaped platter she'd placed in easy reach at his bed side- it was all so good!

Poor Drizzt pressed back against his pillows when he saw the frown on the elf's face. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe the food was poisoned and it just hadn't taken effect yet? Was that scowl because the elf had expected to find him dead?

The golden haired elf came and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to take the drow's hand. Drizzt shifted uncomfortably, trying to pull away, but the blond was surprisingly strong, and held him fast.

"Cousin, I need to speak with you," he said in unexpectedly fluent drow. "Just a few simple questions to make sure your mind was not damaged by your fall- do you remember falling?"

"Nau," Drizzt sulked. He didn't remember lots of things- like how he'd ended up on the surface for one- and wanted to be left alone until he'd figured out what had happened. He was feeling dreadfully vulnerable as he was, and didn't appreciate all this constant touching either.

"Very well, then. Tell me first, what is your name?"

The drow glared, attempting to pull his hand away again. They knew his name, or, at least, the dark-haired female human did, and he wondered why the elf would ask. _Was this some sort of trick?_

"Can you not remember it?"

"It's Drizzt," he finally mumbled, averting his eyes from the surface elf's gentle gaze. "Drizzt Do'Urden." He resented the suggestion that he couldn't remember his own name!

"And where were you born?"

"Menzoberranzan."

"Good. And where do you reside now?"

_What was the point of these stupid questions?_ "Menzoberranzan."

"Ah."

The elf looked worried, or maybe it was disappointed. So did the silver-haired woman, though the dark-haired one just looked confused. She had told him, hadn't she, that she didn't speak drow.

The elf engaged the silver-haired woman in rapid conversation in a language Drizzt didn't understand. Evidently the younger woman didn't either, for she was starting to look annoyed.

After a long moment the elf stood from Drizzt's bed, and the silver-haired woman took his place. The drow shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. He could sense her power, much as he could sense it in his mother and sisters, and he made sure to keep his posture and manner properly humble, lest she decide to punish him for his insolence.

"Drizzt," she said softly, her voice almost as melodic as a drow's as she spoke in his tongue. "Look at me."

He flinched, caught between the impulse to obey the order and the urge to keep his eyes down. Gentle fingers pressed beneath his chin- _again with the touching_!- and he was forced to raise his head, to meet her gaze.

"There now," she applauded gently. "That's not so bad, is it? Do you remember me?"

He shook his head mutely, hoping he wasn't going to get into trouble. He had been witness to the volatile and explosive nature of females more times than he could count.

"My name is Alustriel, Drizzt, and I am the ruler of Silverymoon. But surely you know that…we have been friends, good friends, for many years, you and I. Do you not remember?"

Again he shook his head. _He had not met this woman before! What was she talking about? She could hardly have been wandering around Menzoberranzan- she would stand out like a sore thumb._

"Icewind Dale? Mithral Hall? Silverymoon? Have you no memory of these places?"

A third shake of the head.

Alustriel exchanged an ominous glance with the elven healer.

"What?" Cattie-brie asked anxiously. She had been unable to follow any of what was happening, and was desperately worried for her friend. Both Alustriel and Fael looked so grim!

"What's wrong? Tell me, I beg ye!"

"Lady Battlehammer," the healer began, laying a gentle hand on her arm. "Drizzt is suffering from a severe case of memory loss. It seems likely he remembers nothing of his time on the surface at all. Such things often pass with time, but this will surely be a trying time for all of Drizzt's friends."

oOo

Drizzt heard, and understood, the surface elf's words. _Memory loss? What, was this an attempt to make him believe they were all good chums and that he could tell them all his people's secrets? Hah! It wasn't as if he knew anything worth telling anyway…_

The three spent the rest of the morning at his side, the two women pestering him with questions, in the hope of getting some sort of recognition from him, he supposed. Really, the tales they recounted of his 'adventures' on the surface were most far-fetched. And all the while there was the golden-haired surface elf standing quietly, watching him.

Drizzt was as open-minded as it was possible for a drow to be, but he was surely frightened and distrustful of that one!

oOo

By lunchtime Cattie-brie was close to despair. Her drow friend did not recognise her at all, that much was clear. Already she missed their playful banter- and she had never before realised how much they were in physical contact. She was used to hugging him, leaning on him, petting him, playing with his hair- giving a playful pinch or a swat to his rump even. Now he flinched away when she tried to touch him, or else held very still, as if she were a dangerous beast that he had to be wary of provoking.

This sudden lack of intimacy was dragging at her heart.

Still, adopted though she was, the young woman had all her dwarven father's stubbornness, and she wasn't going to give up yet. When the midday meal arrived she perched herself on the bed, feeding Drizzt the choicest tidbits, trying to keep the mood light and playful, as were most meals they shared. The drow ate obediently, though she could tell he was surprised at the level of coddling she was giving him. Even if he was acting strangely, Cattie-brie still knew how to read most of Drizzt's expressions.

"Open up," she commanded, wielding a forkful of tender, tasty chicken breast. She watched the drow's appreciative expression as he savoured the mouthful, and laughed, her sadness easing just a little. He gave her a startled, slightly apprehensive look, swaying back from her a little, and the young woman couldn't help but chuckle again. If she made it a teasing game, like they so often played, she could push away the tears and anxiety. And maybe, just maybe, the familiar scene might help Drizzt remember who she was. Who _he_ was.

"Silly drow," she scolded, as playfully as she could. "How could you forget chicken? You love chicken." Gathering another forkful she held it up, even bumping it against the drow's lips when he didn't open his mouth right away. "I won't let you have any dessert unless you eat some proper food first," she warned, careful to keep her tone teasing- it was imperative the drow knew this was a game.

The drow delicately took the mouthful, watching her intently as he chewed. His lack of trust irked the young woman- _what, did he think she might try to poison him?_- but then she realised how frightened he probably was. As far as he knew he had been captured by a bunch of crazy humans and elves who were going to do gods knows what to him. In his situation she'd be frightened too.

And, now that she thought about it, she could see the familiar signs that her beloved drow ranger was stoically hiding his fear.

So she ate the next forkful herself, before offering more to Drizzt. He seemed a little easier, having seen her eat- she hoped her actions had assured him the food was safe. She glanced back at Alustriel and Fael, and saw the healer give her an approving nod.

So she made a game of it, offering him the fork before pulling it back at the last minute, sometimes to take the mouthful herself, sometimes to hold it teasingly out of reach so that he had to come forward to get it. Initially he was hesitant, but slowly he began to respond, even darting out a hand to grab her wrist when she tried to pull the fork back. He smirked happily at her, leisurely eating the mouthful of chicken from the proffered utensil and Cattie laughed, genuinely delighted.

As long as she was careful to keep the mood light, and make sure her moves weren't threatening Drizzt seemed to respond well, seemed to start relaxing.

oOo

That afternoon, as she lay on the foot of Drizzt's bed, watching the snoozing drow, Cattie-brie was struck by a brilliant idea.

oOo

'**Nau' is of course the drow word for 'no'.**

**This is proving a very tricky story to write- so please be forgiving if it takes me a little longer than usual.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Amnesia: Chapter Four**

**Lavinia Undead: big grin Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places from the Forgotten Realms. I'm merely being unoriginal, and make no profit whatsoever. **

Drizzt lay snuggled in a nest of soft blankets, dozing in the shade offered by the bed's hangings, which the elven healer had thoughtfully pulled across on one side, hiding the drow from the bright afternoon sunlight streaming through the window. The drow still felt uneasy in the surface elf's presence, but had to admit that his pale-skinned cousin had yet to cause him any harm- had been taking great pains to make him comfortable in fact.

As he drifted in reverie Drizzt dreamt of surface elves. At first he dreamt he was viewing a party of elves, male and female, all stripping off, readying themselves to bathe. _They surrounded him completely, but paid him no attention, leaving the drow free to gawk. Here two females ganged up on a male, who laughed and pretended mock terror as they tickled his bare torso, there one elegant female combed out the hair of another._

_Some of them seemed to be holding up candelabras, the flickering candle-flames dancing over their gold-tanned skin._

A sound out in the hallway brought Drizzt to momentary, groggy wakefulness, but sleep closed over his head almost instantly.

Pain wracked his body, in his chest and leg particularly. He leant on a stick to walk, and kept an arm tight to his cracked ribs, picking his way agonisingly across the side of a mountain. Bright daylight forced him to squint, hurting his eyes.

Then he heard the sound behind him.

_Turning, straightening to stand proudly, despite his pain, the drow looked down at the fair-haired elven archer aiming an arrow right at his heart. For a moment he considered putting a globe of darkness between them, but knew there was no point. The elf had him in his sights, there would be no escaping. A woman came to stand with the elf, who nodded in Drizzt's direction. They seemed to talk for a few moments, then the elf took his arrow off the string and both turned to leave. Drizzt watched warily, thinking it might be some sort of trap to put him off his guard, and the elf turned back to look at him, before placing something on the ground…_

The drow was roused once more by the sound of the bedroom door opening. He heard footsteps and voices- the dark-haired woman, whom he was becoming quite accustomed to, the older woman and the elven healer. Then, bounding around the hangings of the bed, came one who made Drizzt's heart leap for joy. He tried to sit up, but was pushed back down as the great panther bounced onto the bed, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Guenhwyvar!" the drow exclaimed happily, hugging his dear friend's neck, rubbing his cheek against her soft fur. "Oh, my Guenhwyvar!"

The panther purred, rubbing the drow back.

Drizzt looked up to see the women and the elf watching, the older woman shaking her head in exasperation. "Gently, Guen!" she scolded, but there was amusement in her tone and shining from her eyes.

The magical panther yawned at her, then pulled free of Drizzt to circle about on the bed, finally plopping down comfortably half atop, and half curled about, the drow. Drizzt liked this arrangement- he felt much safer cuddled up to the panther, though he was sure her weight would soon send his extremities to sleep.

The three- or one of them, at any rate- obviously knew how to operate the onyx panther figurine. Guenhwyvar seemed quite comfortable and obviously familiar with them as well, and for the first time Drizzt wondered if what they had been telling him was true, if they really _were_ his friends.

"I've sent word to Mithral Hall. I expect Bruenor, Regis and Wulfgar to come as soon as they may," the silver-haired woman was saying. _Alustriel_. That was what she had said her name was. He remembered the three names she had just dropped from the stories the two women had told him, but no faces accompanied those names.

All three looked a little disappointed when Drizzt failed to have an epiphany at the mention of the names.

After a moment or two of sorrowful glances the older, silver-haired woman and the elf left. The younger, dark-haired woman also came to lay on the vast bed, scooting right up against Guenhwyvar, who even shifted to accommodate her.

When Drizzt gave the panther a slightly scandalised glance she licked his face, purring deeply, and the young woman laughed, starting her customary stroking of Drizzt's hair.

He lay, smothered in warmth and softness, watching the woman as she watched him. He still did not know her name. There was an odd expression on her face, one Drizzt could not recall seeing on the face of any drow, though he thought he had seen it on the woman's before. She wore it only when she looked at him, and it made a blush spring to his cheeks, though he did not know why.

"How're ye feelin?" she asked. She shifted so that she was lying on her side, looking down on him where he lay pinioned by the heavy panther's head on his chest.

_If she was his friend then surely they could speak the same tongue?_ The drow hadn't given much thought to how he could understand the young woman, even though she wasn't speaking in his native tongue. But he _did_ understand her, didn't he? And she had told him she couldn't understand drow. If they really were friends, then they must have communicated somehow.

The dark elf opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, sweat beading on his brow as it furrowed in concentration. It was like reaching for his innate ability to produce darkness, or faerie fire, after a long time having left it well alone. It was hard, but if he really concentrated he felt the ability within him…

"Better?" the drow asked, looking to the young woman for confirmation that this was indeed the word he was looking for. He thought it must have been when she gave a great, delighted cry and swooped forward, catching his face between her palms. For a moment Drizzt tensed, frightened, but then the young woman was dropping wet, enthusiastic kisses all over his face, and he relaxed again. _He might even come to like all this touching after all…_

He knew, without doubt, that he was safe when, throughout the whole affair, Guen didn't even open her eyes.

oOo

Cattie-brie could not repress her squeal of delight when Drizzt spoke to her in Common. She pressed happy kisses to his blush-heated face, wrapping her arms about his neck to nuzzle him much as Guen had done just minutes before.

The drow regarded her curiously- and perhaps just a little apprehensively- when she did this, and for a moment Cattie-brie felt that everything was just as it had always been. That was just the look Drizzt would give her when she'd been a little more touchy-feely, a little bolder towards him than usual- as if he was assessing a threat, and then deciding that he was safe was waiting to see what would happen next. Normally it annoyed her (_it's yer turn to do something now, ye damned silly drow!_) but at this moment it made her heart soar.

She laughed and kissed the tip of his nose, making him go cross-eyed.

"It's so good to hear ye speakin' to me again!" she gasped out between her chuckles, and the drow nodded hesitantly. "Better," he repeated a little more confidently.

"Aye, better. Can ye say anything else?"

She did her best to wait patiently while the drow licked his lips and mouthed a few words, fitting a sentence together in his head.

"Please," he finally asked shyly. "Can you tell me your name?"

If hearing Drizzt speaking in a tongue she could understand once more made Cattie's heart soar than this question surely caused it to plummet. Her feelings must have shown on her face for the drow looked just as stricken. "I'm sorry," he whispered, cringing in her arms. _He thinks I'm going to punish him, to strike him_, Cattie-brie thought with surprising clarity. _For surely that's what most drow women would do!_

"It's alright," she said softly, managing a lopsided little smile, though inside she wanted to cry. The elf she loved didn't even remember her name! "My name is Cattie-brie, Drizzt, Cattie-brie Battlehammer."

"Cattie-brie," he repeated dutifully, suddenly stiff muscles loosening at her gentle tone.

She cuddled him close again, kissing his forehead sadly. "Don't ye ever be afeared 'o me, Drizzt Do'Urden," she implored him softly. "Never will I hurt ye. I promise, I swear."

The young woman tucked Drizzt's head under her chin, rocking back and forth slightly. She looked to the side to find Guenhwyvar regarding her with glittering emerald eyes. As if sensing her pain the panther moved forward to butt gently against her shoulder.

"Thanks, Guen," she whispered softly, freeing one hand to ruffle the great cat's ears.

"Well now, ye clever, clever drow-" she said, taking a deep breath and looking down at her charge, "what else can ye say?"

oOo

"Me King, me King!" a young dwarf cried, running through Mithral Hall, waving a scroll- now somewhat grubby and scrunched- in his fist. "Me King! An urgent message has just arrived from Silverymoon!"

Bruenor Battlehammer, who had just been sitting down to dinner in Mithral Hall's huge communal dining hall, stopped, bum halfway to his chair. He watched the dwarf running the length of the room, dodging servers, chairs, and trolleys of food excitedly.

Drizzt and Cattie-brie had set out for Silverymoon not quite a tenday ago. They should have arrived in the city yesterday, Bruenor believed, and he wondered at a message now. He hoped nothing had happened to his daughter and friend!

Finally the dwarf made the head of the table, handing over the message with a flustered bow. Bruenor nodded his thanks, hurriedly breaking the seal and unfurling the parchment. As he read he slowly sank down into his chair.

"What is it?" asked Wulfgar, his adopted barbarian son, seated nearby. Regis the halfling, on Bruenor's other side, leaned forward too, exchanging an anxious glance with Wulfgar.

"It's Drizzt," the old dwarf replied thickly. "He's cracked his head- it says here that he don't remember comin' to the surface. He don't remember _us_. Alustriel wants us to get to Silverymoon immediately."

Regis and Wulfgar, hearing of their injured friend, were already rising.

**I realise that its meant to take something like a week to travel between Mithral Hall and Silverymoon, but I figured a powerful wizard like Alustriel would have a trick or two up her sleeve to get a message there that much quicker. RAS seems fond of things like enchanted horseshoes, but I'll leave it up to you to imagine how she did it ; )**


	5. Chapter Five

**Amnesia: Chapter Five**

**Luinlothana: Woops! Thanks for pointing that out- I hadn't noticed, lol. You know, a very smart friend once told me that when we read (at least, once we're proficient in doing so) we only actually look at the first and last letter of the word, and our mind just jumps to a conclusion from that…I think that's what happened to me there, lol.**

**I don't know about original…it started off with me contemplating Drizzt and Cattie-brie getting snuggly in a shower and sort of evolved from there ; )**

**Ziggy Sternenstaub: Thank you! I do base my characterisation much more on the Drizzt from the 'Dark Elf Trilogy', who is younger and less certain of himself than in the later books. The angst works better that way, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, merely borrowing without permission**

_He stood in the doorway, shocked, horrified, sickened beyond belief. The children all lay in their beds, just like they were sleeping. But keen drow ears knew they weren't breathing; heat-sensing drow eyes knew there was no warmth left in their still bodies; a sensitive drow nose knew there was blood on the bedding, on the floor, on the children's sandy__-coloured__ hair._

_Drizzt fled the terrible scene, back through the kitchen and past the three murdered men, out the door and past the barn, its door ripped off the hinges. Two murdered women inside. The young drow renegade fled into the night, away from the carnage and the horror, trying but failing to escape the damning 'Drizzit' echoing over and over in his mind._

Drizzt awoke with a start, instinctively trying to sit up. Six hundred odd pounds of magic panther made this somewhat tricky, and Guen growled softly as the drow shifted about beneath her. He had slept for a long time, he believed, for he had dreamt many things before the terrible nightmare gripped him.

It was pleasantly dark with the bed hangings drawn, but airless, and he struggled to pull the heavy curtain aside. He still felt weak and shivery, though undoubtedly better than he had been, and sat on the edge of the bed for a long moment , head bowed, hands clasped between his knees. Guen rubbed, warm and heavy, against his back, purring comfortably, and the drow let out a deep, slow sigh.

Slowly, carefully, and swaying just a little, he traversed the room to where Cattie-brie had left his belongings. There were no lamps or candles lit in the room, but the faint starlight streaming through the window made everything seem brightly lit to the drow's Underdark-bred eyes. He rooted threw the canvas pack disinterestedly, trying to divert his mind from the lingering images of the nightmare rather than actually looking for anything in particular. His hand closed on something cold and he pulled it from the bag.

It was a pendant on a leather thong. White, seemingly made of some sort of polished bone, it was of a horse's head- a horse with a great horn sticking out from its brow.

"Unicorn," the drow breathed, recognising the creature. Two names flickered through his consciousness, both very important, he was sure. One eluded him as he grasped at the other, turning questioningly to Guenhwyvar. "Mooshie?" he asked, holding out the pendant to the great cat, who sniffed it.

Rummaging through the room soon produced paper, quills, and ink. Seated comfortably on the window seat, so that he might use the starlight to see what he was doing, the drow set to drawing some of the images that had chased him through his sleep- though he carefully kept his mind away from those he had seen just before he woke.

oOo

Cattie-brie and Alustriel carried a tray heaped with breakfast goodies in between them. Both suffered a moment of silent panic when they entered the room to see the bed completely drow-free (though there _was_ a snoozing panther) but they didn't have far to look to find their friend.

Drizzt was curled up, much like Guen, on the window seat, his face hidden in the crook of his arm as golden morning sunshine cascaded over him. Pressing the tray back on Alustriel Cattie-brie ran to him, fearing the worst, but he woke at the muffled thump of her boots on the carpet, stretching luxuriously and yawning sleepily as she knelt at his side.

"Drizzt, Drizzt, how did ye get here?" the young woman gasped out anxiously, wrapping her arms about his shoulders to give him a firm hug. "I walked," came the drow's somewhat muffled reply. The young woman pulled back to search his face, but then relaxed. Drizzt seemed well, if a little puzzled, and she blushed, figuring she had made a fool of herself.

Cattie-brie stood, lending Drizzt a hand to sit up, and he pulled a sheaf of slightly ruffled papers out from under his hip. "I dreamt," he informed the two women, holding out the papers. "See?"

Alustriel, passing cups of tea to each of her friends took the drawings, carefully examining the one on top. She looked curiously at the drow.

"Mooshie?" he asked, holding the pendant out to her. She took it, holding it beside the drawing. He had drawn an old, though vibrant looking man with a great bristling moustache and colourless eyes. Hanging on a thong about his neck, clearly sketched, was a pendant of the same design.

"Aye, Drizzt. That's Mooshie." Lady Alustriel confirmed, flashing a comforting smile Cattie-brie's way. "Montolio Debrouchee was his full name. Have you remembered him?"

The drow waved a hand vaguely, searching for the right words. "I see…images…in my dreams. Sometimes I know what it is I'm seeing. Sometimes not. Sometimes I see the image and I know the words to go with it but not what it _means_. I see…I see Mooshie, and I know that is his name, but I don't know how or why I should know."

It was perhaps the most Drizzt had said in Common since his fall and both women were surely glad of it. Cattie-brie pulled him close, wrapping her arms about his waist and laying her head on his shoulder, wanting to block out everything but the thought that Drizzt was getting better.

oOo

Over the next few days Drizzt slowly continued to improve. Under Fael's watchful eye he was even allowed to practice with his scimitars- the young drow warrior had no memory of how he'd attained these fine weapons- neither being a blade he had brought from the Underdark- and was utterly delighted with them. Cattie watched too as he moved carefully through some very basic practice routines, easing unused muscles back into work.

She would have liked to engage the drow in a playful sparring session, like so many they had shared, but knew Fael wouldn't let her. Drizzt's wound was healing quickly and well, and his speech was improving, but he still didn't remember much more than vague images and fuzzy snatches of conversation. He was still unwell, and strenuous exercise was to be kept to a minimum.

Still, the young woman wanted to do something with Drizzt to keep him occupied, so, with the healer's permission, she took the drow for a walk around Silverymoon.

Drizzt thought it was very nice to stroll along, arm-in-arm with the gentle Cattie-brie. The streets of Silverymoon were a little bright and uncomfortable, but they spent most of their time lurking in the cool shade of shop awnings, examining the wares on display. Drizzt found himself fascinated with a beautiful book he found under one such awning. It was a history of the area around Silverymoon, dating back a thousand years, with the most wonderful illustrations- scenes of battle, of building, portraits of heroes and notables, details of armour and fashions. So enthralled was Drizzt by the book that Cattie-brie handed the merchant a fistful of silver, giving her friend a peck on the cheek when he gave her a bemused but thankful look.

They passed another merchant, selling parchments and pencils, quills and inks, charcoals and crayons. Cattie-brie took the opportunity to stock up on such items. Drizzt had continued drawing the images from his dreams for them, and indeed, some of the places and people Cattie or Alustriel could recognise, and give the corresponding the story.

As she and the drow sauntered idly back towards Alustriel's palace the young woman was struck by a thought. Drizzt kept a diary, she knew, and she wondered if he had brought it with him to Silverymoon. If he read it, might it be an even better reminder than the narratives she and the Lady Alustriel had been weaving for him?

Resolved to try and find the item, Cattie-brie didn't notice that Drizzt had stopped. She felt the tug on her elbow and looked to her companion to see him staring, mesmerised, off into the distance. At first she couldn't follow where he was looking, but then she saw them: a young man standing head and shoulders above the crowd, sunlight glinting off his leonine mane, a red-bearded old dwarf, wearing a helmet with one horn missing, and, scrambling to keep up, an unusually small (even for his diminutive race) halfling. They were coming up the roadway, making determinedly for the palace.

Cattie-brie waved her free arm (dropping her wrapped package of parchments and inks, which she had been keeping tucked tight between her elbow and her body, but Drizzt was quick enough to catch them) and called out a greeting, and soon the five friends were together again.

Bruenor swept his daughter into a crushing hug, then turned, a little anxiously to Drizzt. The drow had a certain stillness to his stance that Bruenor knew meant he was poised and ready to flee. It was painful that there was no spark of joy, even of recognition in his good friend's purple eyes, but Bruenor would not let that dishearten him.

"Hey there, elf," he said, keeping his gruff voice as soft and gentle as possible. "How're ye feelin?"

At his back Wulfgar and Regis looked on anxiously.

Drizzt started hard at the red bearded dwarf King, memories tugging faintly at his mind. His gaze swung 'round to Wulfgar, then Regis, over Cattie-brie, and finally back to the dwarf.

"B-bruenor?" he asked tentatively.

"Aye, elf. C'mere." The dwarf chuckled, gently embracing Drizzt as well.

Cattie-brie beamed at the pair as they hugged (Drizzt kneeling down to do so) in the middle of the road, drawing more than a few curious glances. Even in varied Silverymoon the sight of a drow elf and a dwarf embracing was rare indeed!

Still, despite her smile, the young woman could not help but be a little envious that Drizzt hadn't remembered _her_ name. True, he was better now- she believed the healer that his memory should eventually return- but it still smarted just a little.

Bruenor let Drizzt go so that Wulfgar and Regis could likewise greet their friend. He quivered a little anxiously as Wulfgar's huge, muscled arms engulfed him while the halfling hugged his knees, but soon, when he came to no harm the drow relaxed into the embrace, even returning it hesitantly.


	6. Chapter Six

**Amnesia: Chapter Six**

**This chapter is dedicated to Keelerleah, (though I've never actually spoken to her and have no idea whether or not she will ever read this story) for her beautiful picture entitled 'Drizzt flees the Hunter', which gave me so much inspiration for this chapter. I would commit drow-worthy acts of genocide for a quarter of her talent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all. Especially none of this ; )**

Drizzt sat comfortably on the window seat, immersed in his book. He was meant to be sleeping, but after days of enforced rest he wasn't feeling especially tired. So, instead, he sat up late into the night, reading.

The book covered the recent history of the Silver Marches, as well as that of its distant past, and near dawn Drizzt came across an entry which excited him greatly. He would have liked to run and show it to Cattie-brie, with whom he was becoming very close, but he didn't know where it was that she slept.

So he waited impatiently for her to come to him with breakfast, as she did every morning. When finally she entered she was accompanied by the dwarf, Bruenor (Wulfgar and Regis were still abed). The drow practically leapt upon them, holding out the open book.

"Look! We're in here!"

The young woman blinked, not quite sure what Drizzt meant, but she took the book, holding it so Bruenor, balancing a tray, could see too. There, staring out at them, was a perfect likeness of the dwarf king. The page opposite detailed the drow invasion of Mithral Hall, and the drow army's subsequent defeat at the hands of the dwarves and their human allies.

"Huh," muttered Bruenor, shaking his head at his picture.

Drizzt and Cattie-brie, as well as Alustriel, were all mentioned by name in the account. Between the four of them (that's including Bruenor) they very nearly took up the whole thing.

"Well now," said Cattie, putting the book safely on the bed and drawing Drizzt down to sit beside her on the window seat. "Do you remember any of that?"

The drow nodded hesitantly. He could only recall scraps and snatches of the event, but some of what he had read did indeed bring forth vivid memories.

The three sat discussing the event over their breakfast, both Cattie-brie and Bruenor doing their best to gently coax information from Drizzt, trying to stir up his buried memories.

It soon became apparent, however, that the drow was weary, having had no sleep the night before, and a warm, full belly was making him sleepy. Drizzt was guided gently to his bed and tucked in snugly before the kindly dwarf and his human daughter tip-toed stealthily from the room.

oOo

_Acid roiled beneath them, green and deadly. It lit the whole cavern with an eerie glow as the creature that had been Zaknafein, his father and mentor, his friend, leapt from the stone walkway to the noxious lake below, his cry echoing in Drizzt's ears._

"_For us!"_

_He trekked, for hours, for days, for weeks, through the corridors of the Underdark, only faithful Guenhwyvar at his side. _

_He emerged into the sunlight, to live in the mountains, eking out what existence he could._

_He watched the farmers go about their days and longed to go down to them, to join them._

_He stood in the doorway, shocked, horrified, sickened beyond belief. The children all lay in their beds, just like they were sleeping. But keen drow ears knew they weren't breathing; heat-sensing drow eyes knew there was no warmth left in their still bodies; a sensitive drow nose knew there was blood on the bedding, on the floor, on the children's sandy__-coloured__ hair._

_Drizzt fled the terrible scene, back through the kitchen and past the three murdered men, out the door and past the barn, its door ripped off the hinges. Two murdered women inside. The young drow renegade fled into the night, away from the carnage and the horror, trying but failing to escape the damning 'Drizzit' echoing over and over in his mind._

_He tracked down the monsters that had murdered the farmers and their children. Together, he and Guenhwyvar made them pay. _

_He fled into the mountains, fleeing the horror of it all, but there were skilled trackers on his trail…_

Drizzt started awake, gasping raggedly for air. He clutched the blankets to his chest, gazing fearfully about the room, having awoken still with the dreadful sensation of pursuit, of being hunted, lingering from his dream.

The dream…

He knew, deep in his heart, that it was no dream. That it was real. That all of it had happened.

When Cattie-brie returned around lunchtime to see if the drow was feeling up to a trip to the dining hall it was to find him sitting up, knees hugged tight to his chest, breathing heavily.

"Drizzt!" she cried, hurrying to his side. "What's the matter?"

Tears swam in his eyes, one even escaping to run, glistening, down his cheek. "Zaknafein," he whispered brokenly, grimacing as more tears threatened to escape him. "And the children- oh, the children!"

The young woman did not know what children Drizzt might be talking about, but she certainly knew of Zaknafein. She hadn't realised Drizzt did not remember that he was dead.

She sat on the bed beside the drow, so that they were hip-to-hip, and gently put her arms about his neck. She was surprised by the way he clung to her, his strong fingers digging into her shoulder and back, powerful arms crushing her against him. She heard him sniffle into her hair, and felt the great shuddering breath that he drew into his lungs.

"Don't fight yer tears, Drizzt," she whispered against his ear, rocking him slightly in her arms. "Just let it all out. Be brave for me, and for Zaknafein, and let it all out."

Drow did not cry. _Drizzt_ did not cry. He had learnt at a very young age that crying was a weakness, and one never, _ever_ let weakness show in the Underdark. But, with the young woman stroking his hair and rubbing his back, crooning softly and soothingly as she rocked him back and forth, the dark elf felt his defences crumbling. More tears slid free and his shoulders began to shake with the effort of holding back his sobs.

"It's ok, it's ok," Cattie-brie whispered to him over and over again. "Drizzt, it's ok to cry."

And finally he did. He curled up in the young woman's arms, sobbing brokenly, his whole body shuddering and heaving with the force of his grief. He buried his face against her warmth and hid from the world, from the pain and the cruelty and the memories that he'd much rather have stayed forgotten, and cried and cried and cried until all the tears were gone.

Even then his chest still ached and he could not seem to draw breath. He stayed snuggled against her, hearing her heart beating and feeling the rise and fall of her chest against his cheek as she breathed. He lay quietly until his own breathing calmed to match hers, and their hearts seemed to beat in time with each other, and his neck began to ache from the way in which he held his head.

And still she held and soothed him, though her blouse was soaked with his tears and from where his nose had run, though she surely was uncomfortable with his weight leant against her so. Wiping a hand across his eyes and sniffing loudly he raised his head a little, so that he could lay it on her shoulder rather than her bosom, and she turned her head and kissed him between the eyes.

"Here," she murmured, studying his tear-streaked and swollen face. Rummaging in a pocket produced a handkerchief, with which she wiped his face, finally holding it to his nose.

"Blow," she commanded and he did, with a sort of squishy honking sound, and felt better for it.

"Thank you," he whispered croakily. Never before could he recall letting himself go so, letting himself show such vulnerability in front of another person. Cradled, safe and warm, in Cattie-brie's arms he felt a little embarrassed but knew instinctively that she would never try to use this moment against him, that he could let his guard down and be vulnerable and that she would let him, and neither punish nor abuse him.

It was…liberating.

"Ye're welcome," she told him, giving him another gentle kiss on the forehead. "Ye know, Drizzt, that ye have friends who love ye and grieve with ye for yer pain. We can't ever replace Zaknafein, nor return him to ye, but we can love ye for him even though he's not here to do it himself. And love ye we do."

Pressing two fingers lightly under his chin she tilted his head up, making sure their gazes met eye-to-eye. She almost couldn't say it, almost couldn't push out the words she had been wanting to say for so long, lest he reject them.

"I love ye, Drizzt Do'Urden," she whispered.

He blinked, wetly, tears still trembling on his eyelashes. "You do?" he asked tremulously.

"I do." She leant forward and kissed him then, properly, on the lips. She felt their softness, felt them quiver against her own, but when she pulled back, stroking his hair and smiling down at his tear-streaked face he smiled shyly back.

Eyelashes swept down demurely, he turned his face a little, as if embarrassed. "No one's ever said that to me before," he told her, knowing, despite his clouded memory, that it was true. Peeking at her from the corner of his eye he blushed (though his dark skin hid it) and asked shyly: "Say it again?"

"Love ye," Cattie-brie willingly obliged, dropping kisses all over his heated face. "Love ye, love ye, love ye!"

The drow giggled and purred, and she nuzzled him, and to her delight he nuzzled back. "Love ye," she told him again, before catching his lips in a searing kiss, far less chaste than the one she had given him previously. She hummed with delight as she felt his arms come about her neck, the weight of him bending her head down a little.

With a little manoeuvring she had him lying back on the pillows, warm and pliant beneath her.

"Love ye," she told him a final time, huskily, dropping her hand lower…

There came a sort of startled squeak from the doorway, and both turned to see a very embarrassed looking Regis standing there, his face as red as beetroot. "S-s-sorry," he stammered, even his ears flushing red. "But Alustriel wanted me to tell you that they've set up a sort of picnic in the gardens, and are just waiting for you to join them before they begin…"

Cattie-brie sighed dramatically and Drizzt laughed, squirming out from underneath her. She pouted at him as he went to the bathroom to wash his face, then looked down at herself- there was a great string of elf snot still clinging to her blouse-charming.

"You two go on ahead," she told them firmly. "I think I should probably go change."

_**Yuk!**_** Now all the icky lovey-dovey fluffiness is out of the way we can get on to some smut! Yay! XD**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Amnesia: Chapter Seven**

**Sorry about all the constant references to food- its partly because I most often sit down to write just after dinner, and partly because I was a rabid 'Redwall' fan in my slightly younger days, wherein there are usually several big, fancy feasts described and, well, I guess Brian Jacques has influenced me more than is probably good for me.**

**PhantomBoo: Sorry- I promise to make it up to you in this chapter :D**

**Keelerleah: Oooh, yes! Let's have a picture of Drizzt in the bath /begs/**

**Disclaimer: Characters belonging to Mr. Salvatore are being used without his permission, and probably in a manner that would horrify him. But meh. **

It was pleasant to gather in a shady spot in Alustriel's beautiful gardens, lounging on the soft rug spread upon the grass, talking and laughing and feasting together. Drizzt was still a little uneasy in the presence of so many people he still felt he didn't really know, but Cattie-brie was at his side, and everyone was soft spoken and gentle towards him.

Somehow- he didn't at all understand her explanation of how she had done it- Alustriel had magically visited the city of Waterdeep that morning, and having concluded her business and stopped in at the city's famed fish markets and acquired enough fresh seafood to feed an army.

Drizzt rolled away from Cattie-brie, laughing as she and Alustriel playfully menaced him with prawns. The creatures were tasty, he thought, but very strange to look at, with their funny little black eyes and long, whiskery legs. His delight was great, however, when he was offered some crab.

Giant versions of their sea-going cousins haunted the Underdark and were considered quite a delicacy by the drow. Drizzt sat happily munching, recounting (if a little shyly) his experience of the formidable creatures- most particularly a simply enormous specimen that he and Belwar Dissengulp had squashed beneath a rock and feasted on for days and days afterwards. It wasn't until some minutes later that the perplexed dark elf realised he had completely forgotten about his dear friend Belwar until he had seen the reminiscence-inducing crustaceans.

oOo

As night crept in Drizzt allowed Cattie-brie to lead him through the palace. He followed her trustingly enough, though he wondered where it was she was taking him. Initially there was a bounce in her step and a sparkle in her eyes- more than a sparkle. Desire smoldered there whenever she looked at him, causing heat to rise in his face.

As they neared their destination though the young woman seemed to become increasingly uneasy and agitated, the looks she shot him worried rather than lustful. He felt a brief stab of apprehension- surely he would have been scared witless if it were a drow female looking at him like that!- but he knew, deep in his heart, that the young woman would not intentionally bring him to harm. As they came to a stop before an ornate door she pulled him close with an arm about his waist, stroking his hair with the other hand.

It was his reaction she feared, he realised. She worried that he would not take well to whatever was behind this door.

"Well now," she muttered eventually, somewhat thickly. Drizzt thought that she had been going to say something else but had decided against it. "Let's go in shall we?"

She pushed open the door, ushering him through.

The drow stopped just inside the door. They were in a bathroom. But such a bathroom! It was surely the largest and most decadent- and House Do'Urden had boasted one of the most luxurious baths in all Menzoberranzan- that Drizzt had ever seen. He stood staring, fascinated, all about him- particularly at he walls.

They were painted with a scene of sun-elves disrobing, jesting and flirting with each other as they stripped. He knew this scene. He had _dreamt_ it.

He said as much to Cattie-brie, who stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms about his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"This is where ye were when ye fell an' hit yer head," she told him, squeezing him tight. "I slipped on the wet floor an' ye tried to catch me, an' then we both fell back t'other way."

"You were peeking," Drizzt accused suddenly, turning to look at her over his shoulder. She gave a soft, sad chuckle and kissed his cheek. "I was," she agreed, hiding the tears that threatened to spill against his silky mane. "I never meant to upset ye."

The drow turned in her embrace, hugging her back, making her look at him. "I did not really mind. Truly," he assured her gently, letting his forehead come to rest against hers. "I'm flattered that you wish to look at me."

"O'course I wish to look at ye, ye silly drow-" the young woman started to mock-scold, smiling, but suddenly stopped mid-sentence thunderstruck. "Ye remembered!" she squealed, clapping her hands in delight. "Oh Drizzt, ye remembered!"

"A little," the drow admitted, "not all. I don't remember falling, or you slipping."

She laughed happily anyway and kissed him, then again. "I thought we might take a bath together, if ye're willing?" she said, looking at him slyly. He nodded, and the grin that stretched across her face as a result made him laugh in turn.

Clothes were discarded as the water ran into the huge tub, amongst much kissing and nuzzling and distracted fumbling. The young woman declined to add any of the many bubble-baths lined up beside the tub, wanting to see her handsome partner, and, as in all things recently, he was content to follow her lead. When the tub was full they slid into the warm water, Drizzt ducking right under and coming back up, dripping, to nuzzle wetly against the crook of her neck. Cattie laughed, digging her fingers into the strong muscles of his back while she nipped and suckled at the sensitive point of his ear. He moaned, tilting his head in a plea for more.

"Like that, hmmm?" she murmured in his ear, letting her hands slide lower, squeezing his buttocks and pulling their bodies into blissful alignment. Drizzt rumbled as Cattie-brie let out a long 'Ooooooh!'

They played happily, twining about each other, though the young woman continued to lead the passive drow, until the water grew tepid. Ruefully they clambered from the tub, Cattie towelling her hair as she thoughtfully regarded the dripping drow.

"Drizzt," she asked, watching him wrap a towel about his slim hips. "If I asked ye to lead fer a while, would ye do it?"

The elf nodded, a little hesitantly, shifting slightly on his feet. The idea was…strange…but surely excited him!

"I have- I have led with other males," he told her, "though never a female. But I believe I could do so, if you wished it."

Other males? Cattie-brie hadn't known about that. She felt a wave of heat overcome her, and knew her face was flushing red, as the most interesting images danced in her head…Drizzt cocked his head at her, wondering at this sudden blush. It didn't take him long to figure it out though. More than once he and a male companion had put on a show for a female.

"Ye and…oh my…" the young woman finally croaked out, fanning herself with her hand. "Where? When?"

The drow wrapped his arms about her shoulders, resting his chin comfortably on top of her head, closing his eyes and enjoying the memories…

"The academy- Melee-Magthere- did not have separate rooms for us to bathe, but a great communal pool in one of the gym areas. Each class would have their allotted time there together. And sometimes things could get a little…frisky. Most times things got a little frisky, in fact. You have to understand, most drow females aren't very…nice…when it comes to bed play. Even as a noble I got badly roughed up once or twice. And to play around with other males- well it helps relieve the stress and tension, creates camaraderie amongst the patrol groups, and provides an opportunity for gentler, nicer sex than is ever offered to us by a female…"

A gentle finger was laid across his lips, silencing him. Cattie-brie's blue eyes were half-lidded, and filled with such a potent mix of gentle love and fierce desire that Drizzt groaned as he stood in her embrace.

"Ye don't have to explain ter me," she purred softly. "Suren I understand bein' attracted to drow males." She gave his posterior a gentle slap and a squeeze. "Suren it is the most natural thing in the world."

Drizzt blushed as she caught his lips in a heated kiss.

"Now," she husked naughtily in his ear. "If'n I were to let ye lead, what would ye have me do?"

For a moment all Drizzt could do was stand panting in her embrace, overcome by the very idea. After a while though he looked about, pondering. He did not want to be too forward with Cattie. She was a female, after all. Inspiration finally struck.

"Come lie on one of these benches," he bade her. He spread a towel down first, to make the hard wood more comfortable, and she obediently lay down, smiling at him. Gently arranging her limbs he kissed one of her knees, lavender eyes gazing- a little shy, a little anxious- at her from under the white curtain of his hair. She merely smiled all the more and nodded slightly, giving him permission to continue.

This was what she had wanted for _so long_.

Straddling the bench he started to nuzzle and kiss down from her knee, holding her leg up slightly as he worked his way along the inside of her thigh. Cattie-brie giggled and he nipped her gently, instantly soothing the spot with his tongue. He continued on, finally reaching his goal. He had performed this particular act for many females, but never had he set to so happily.

"Oh!" the young woman yelped, reaching down to tangle her fingers in Drizzt's hair where his head moved gently between her spread legs. "Oh, Drizzt!"

She resolved that if anyone _dare_ open that door and interrupt her beautiful, talented drow lover from his task she would kill them. As slowly and painfully as possible.

oOo

They lay curled together in Alustriel's bed later that night, the young woman watching the drow sleep. She had offered to move the drow into her own guest quarters, but the kindly ruler of Silverymoon would not hear of it. Drizzt was still not completely recovered, and she insisted he stay at least until he was better.

She tenderly brushed some hair off of his face, tracing his sharp features with a gentle fingertip. She could not regret his fall. Her friend- and now, her lover- _was_ steadily recovering, of that she was sure. And it seemed that this episode had given them a chance to renew their friendship- to start all over again, afresh, anew, and do things very slightly differently.

Deep in reverie Drizzt Do'Urden dreamt of _a red-headed little girl, running hither and yon across the tundra of Icewind Dale, playing outside her dwarven father's mine._

He murmured softly in his sleep, and Cattie-brie reached out to rub the furrow that appeared on his brow until he soothed.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Amnesia: Chapter Eight**

**Hey hey! Sorry it took so long but this chapter is just a little bit longer than normal- my way of apology.**

**Disclaimer: I own…two teapots. But not any of the characters and/or places copyrighted to Mr. Salvatore. Do you think he might consider a trade?**

_She ran, sobbing hysterically, down the hallway, calling frantically for help. The wet soles of her boots slipped and skidded terribly on the floor, sending her crashing off the walls and into furniture. Once she even fell, tumbling down and grazing palms and knees in the process. She struggled up and pressed on regardless, driven by the terrible image which remained etched before her eyes._

_He lay sprawled unconscious on the floor, moisture beading and glistening on his ebony skin. His thick white mane haloed about his head, rapidly staining with blood. There was so much of it! It pooled on the floor, red and ominous, spreading from the back of his head, under his shoulders and across the floor._

_The young woman desperately shook his shoulders, calling and calling and calling, before finally driven to flee the terrible scene, to try and get help for her stricken friend. _

_But his face, so sharp and severe with the lovely lavender eyes closed, without the quirky smile, remained with her, haunting her, following her down the hallway. As still and expressionless as a statue._

"Cattie! Cattie-brie!"

She awoke with a start, feeling his strong hands gently shaking her shoulders, hearing his melodic voice softly calling her name. She stared, uncomprehending, into his concerned purple-hued gaze, panting and gasping as he gently stroked her face.

"You had a nightmare, Cattie-brie," Drizzt informed her gently, pulling her close against him. She snaked both arms about his neck, clinging tight, wanting him warm and safe in her arms, needing reassurance that he was well, that the snow-white hair was pristine and free of the oozing blood her terrified mind supplied.

She carded her fingers desperately through his mussed locks, dug fingertips into the firm muscles of his shoulders and back, stroked the warmth and softness of his cheeks and elegant neck.

"There was so much blood," the young woman sobbed, pressing herself against him. "There was so much blood, and you were so still. I called you and called you but you wouldn't wake up- and I thought- I thought…" she trailed off miserably, sniffling, wiping a hand inelegantly across her nose.

The drow held her close, encircled in his warm arms, petting her hair and crooning soothingly. He had dreamt too this night, of Cattie-brie as a little girl, growing up in Icewind Dale. He worried deeply that her distress was his fault, for giving in to his desires.

"Cattie?" he asked softly, tilting her chin up so that she had to look at him. "Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

There were a few more sobs and snuffles, and Drizzt rubbed soothing circles between the young woman's shoulder blades, remembering how Cattie-brie had comforted him when he was overcome by his distress.

She pulled his head down, so that they were forehead to forehead, hair falling all over each other's faces.

"I-I had a nightmare about that night...wh-when you fell. Oh, Drizzt!" Tears spilled from her sky-blue eyes. "There was so much blood!"

The drow kissed away her tears, stroking an elegant midnight-skinned hand through her hair.

"I'm fine," he told her. "See?"

They sat cuddled together for a long while, until breathing and heartbeats settled and fell into tandem. Cattie-brie let her head fall to the crook of Drizzt's neck, resting in his comforting embrace. He rested his cheek on the top of her head until dawn light began peeking through the window.

As nice as it was to sit snuggled together amongst the soft sheets, Drizzt wanted to show Cattie-brie that he was truly getting better, that she need not worry. An idea came to him then, and he disentangled himself from the comfortable nest that had formed around them.

"Come," he bade the young woman, tugging gently at her hand. "Let us spar, and you can see that I am well. Come. It'll be fun."

Cattie followed the drow from the bed, as he collected his weapons from the other side of the room, and then led her, as they were, to the gardens.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was just risen, and had that newly-minted golden quality that the young woman knew the drow loved. The emerald green, velvety lawns sparkled with dew drops, as did the neatly tended shrubberies and pastel flower beds. Drizzt stopped for a moment, entranced by the way moisture beaded and glittered on the strands of a spider web. A fat-bodied, fuzzy spider sat in the middle, making little movements this way and that as a gentle breeze fluttered the strands of its web.

"Look!" the drow exclaimed, throwing an arm about Cattie-brie's shoulders and drawing her close, leaning down a little to put his cheek against hers. "I was never allowed to dare look at a spider in Menzoberranzan, lest its blessed gaze meet my unworthy one. Isn't she pretty?"

Cattie hugged Drizzt's waist impulsively, saddened at the thought of the mistreatment her noble friend must have endured.

After a few short minutes of peaceful spider-watching the pair continued on, coming to a small, open lawn, bordered by hard-leaved dark green hedges. Drizzt passed a scimitar- Twinkle- to Cattie-brie, taking up the other and moving to the opposite side of the lawn. He breathed deeply of the fresh-smelling air, stretching and limbering up, sneaking a look at the young woman from the corner of his eye to see her doing the same.

Cattie-brie likewise watched Drizzt appreciatively. Bare to the waist, dressed only in the loose, pale grey pants he had slept in, his near-waist length hair unbound and swirling ethereally about his torso, the unicorn head pendant gleaming against his sable skin, Drizzt was quite a sight. Elegant as a dancer he moved through a few basic stances, stretching out any kinks.

Cattie brushed at her own garments- similar pants under a thin shift- and likewise walked herself through some basic exercises, getting used to the feel of a scimitar in her hands as opposed to her preferred broadsword.

When both felt sufficiently warmed up they tried a few gentle parries, the faint chime as the blades met ringing out sweetly to the young woman's ears. Faster then, going through the more complicated moves, they circled about the lawn, parrying, dodging, thrusting. Blades gleamed and sang, meeting again and again and again. Cattie had mean to be gentle- she didn't want to risk hurting Drizzt!- but she soon find herself having to use more and more of her skill just to keep up with him.

Eventually it ended, the drow neatly disarming the young woman and stealing back his borrowed scimitar, flashing her a gentle smile. She laughed, throwing herself forward to wrap both arms about his waist, hugging him tight. Drizzt let the scimitars fall to the ground, returning the embrace with fervour.

"See?" he murmured in her ear. "Much better."

"Aye," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "Just ye make sure ye stay that way."

They cuddled for a few minutes longer, then the fact that they were standing hardly dressed in a public garden sunk in, and both snuck sheepishly back inside. Cattie-brie continued on to the bedroom while the dark elf detoured to get them a tray of breakfast.

The young woman grabbed some clean clothes from her own room, and continued on to the room Drizzt had been staying in, contemplating their sparring session. As much as Drizzt had still won, and she'd had to work hard, she believed he'd been a little bit easier on her than was normal. She wondered if this was a sign that her beloved drow was in fact more under the weather than he was letting on, or whether it was due to something else.

She had expected an increased level of intimacy after their highly enjoyable bath last night, but this morning the drow had behaved towards her much as he had always done- more so than he had been doing since his fall, in fact. So lost in her thoughts was the young woman that she hadn't even changed when the drow sauntered into the room, balancing a heaped tray easily.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting the tray on the bed and hurrying over to where Cattie-brie stood staring out the window, one knee resting on the cushioned window seat. "Cattie?"

She turned and smiled wanly at him, pressing herself against his warm, still-bare chest. He caught her chin in gentle fingers, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Do ye love me, Drizzt?" she asked mournfully, wrapping her arms snuggly about his waist. She couldn't quite keep a quaver out of her voice, and hated herself for it.

"I do," he told her softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I might not remember all our years together, but you've captured my heart Cattie-brie, if only in the past week or so. I _do_ love you."

"_How_ do ye love me, Drizzt?" she asked, reluctantly pulling away from his kiss.

The elf cocked his head, not understanding the question. The young woman stepped back from him a little, moving her hands from where they'd been resting comfortably in the small of his back and taking his lovely hands in her own.

"Is it that ye love me as a friend? Or is it that ye love me as a lover? Cos, Drizzt, that's surely what I'm wantin' from ye. And I don't know if that's what I've got from ye."

"I- Cattie," Drizzt protested, not sure what to say. He raised one of her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles, brushing his thumb over where his lips had been.

"Know that I love you as a friend, and always will," he told her slowly. "But I do- I do want you for my lover as well. I just…this was all so much easier yesterday!"

That outburst drew a curious look, and the dark elf knew he'd have to explain.

"Before…before last night I did not remember you other than as you are now. But last night I remembered you as a child. And I- I can't help but think it would be wrong of me to pursue a relationship with you…you are so young, and I would rather die than take advantage of you."

"So melodramatic," Cattie-brie whispered, but she was smiling as she pulled the drow against her once more, kissing him with somewhat shy enthusiasm.

She understood the problem now, and could work out a way to overcome it.

Catching sight of a particular item on the breakfast tray she motioned the drow towards the bed, putting the tray on the floor, and snatching up that one particular item. Drizzt sat on the edge of the bed, craning his neck to try and see what she had in her hands.

"Lie down," she told him, her voice sly. The drow complied, settling himself comfortably against the pillows, long fingers elegantly laced across his stomach.

"I'm a woman grown now, Drizzt," she said, setting herself at his side. "And I'm goin' to show ye that you've never got to fear that ye're takin' advantage o' me."

She showed him, then, what it was that she cradled in her hands. It was a little pot of honey, with a dipper, for sweetening their tea. She held up the dipper, watching raptly, as was Drizzt, as the sticky, golden honey slowly drooped off the implement. Then, grinning mischievously, she leant forward and let the honey drip onto the drow's muscled stomach.

"Hey!" the drow cried, squirming, and throwing his hands out wide, but there was a grin on his face and a gleam in his purple-hued eyes. Cattie upended the whole pot, letting the sticky stuff pour across Drizzt's chest and belly in gloopy little puddles and streams.

Carefully placing the empty honey pot on the tray, the young woman turned her attention back to the sticky drow, who was regarding her with patient amusement. She ran a finger along his sternum, gathering a dollop of honey, then popped the finger in her mouth, savouring the sweet treat.

Drizzt watched with a smile quirking his perfect lips- it was still a light-hearted game at this point, but she was about to change that.

Stripping off her garments, ignoring the drow's quiet murmur, she lay herself across his legs, effectively pinning him to the bed. Brushing her auburn curls over her shoulder and out of the way she dipped her head and extended a pink little tongue, touching it to the skin just above the waistband of Drizzt's sleeping pants. The elf giggled and squirmed, but Cattie would not be diverted. She dragged her tongue in a great, slow swipe up to his navel, licking off any honey in her path, then cleaned up her route with a series of kisses and small licks.

Drizzt shifted beneath her- she could hear his breathing becoming ragged, and felt his growing excitement beneath her collarbone. She continued cleaning up his belly, greatly enjoying her task as she moved up his body, smirking against Drizzt's midnight skin as he began making little mews of pleasure.

She lapped a path up his sternum, where her finger had been before, then made a detour to one honey-covered nipple, suckling happily on the sweetened nub, pinching and rolling the other, which was disappointingly free of honey, between sticky fingers.

"C-Cattie?" the drow gasped out softly. She straddled his hips, licking the last sticky drop off one lovely collarbone. "Yes, Drizzt?" she asked sweetly, licking her lips. The drow licked his lips as well, unconsciously, panting a little.

The young woman took advantage of the drow's moment of breathlessness to kiss him deeply and passionately, tongues duelling and teeth clinking. Coming up for air she cupped the dark elf's face in her hands, their faces so close together that they were inhaling each other's breath.

"I love ye Drizzt," she told him huskily. "And I'm old enough to know what I want. Ye need never fret that ye've taken advantage o' me, or any other nonsense like that. All ye need ever worry about is layin' back and enjoyin' yerself."

The drow swallowed, breathing raggedly. His gaze swept over the naked, _beautiful_ woman sitting in his lap, and a small whine escaped his throat.

"There's a good drow," Cattie told him, patting his cheek. "Now let's be getting' these pants off."

oOo

Alustriel and the elven healer, Fael, were walking along the corridor, intending to check in on the recuperating drow. They reached the door to the bedroom, and Alustriel reached out for the handle…

A deep, throbbing moan (somewhat muffled by the thick wood) echoed from behind the closed door. It was followed by a giggle and a soft gasp, and a resounding slap. Fael, fair features flushing, made to beat a hasty retreat, but Alustriel gave him an impish grin, held a finger to her lips and knelt down to peer through the keyhole.

The elf was scandalised, but didn't dare rebuff the ruler of Silverymoon. He fluttered about, utterly flustered, while the lady held a hand to her mouth, eyes wide and utterly delighted.

"She's _spanking _him!" she hissed to the elf pacing about the hall. "_And he's loving it!_"

Despite the healer's pleas for her to come away before she was discovered doing something so undignified Alustriel was reluctant to leave, and had to be physically tugged along by the elbow.

When the elf finally managed to tow her down the hallway it was to find that now she had a firm grip on _him_. "My lady?" Fael enquired, pushing his long blond hair out of his face. There was a very odd glitter in her eyes…

"You're rooms are nearby, aren't they, my friend?" the woman asked saucily. The elf blinked sapphire-hued eyes at her, not understanding.

"Come on!" the lady said, pulling him onwards again. "You just cannot expect me to go about my day as normal after seeing that!"

Reaching the elf's rooms Alustriel practically thrust him through the door, making sure to lock it behind her. A myriad of scribes, dignitaries and palace staff needed to speak with her, but she wasn't to be found until well after midmorning…

**I thought it was time for Alustriel to get some…she so deserves a story all of her own- more than one! Come on people, lets get everyone writing them!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Ok, I'm so sorry it took so long for this latest update, but my inner pedant and a handful of assignments were making finishing the chapter quite tricky. But I've threatened the inner pedant, and the assignments are all done now, so on with the story! **

**I'm sorry if a lot of this chapter is reiterating the various issues Drizzt was having, but I had to satisfy my own desire to make sure what was going on in his head was relatively clear…**

**Drizztlov1: Thank you for the review, and for your email :D I've tried to be a wee bit more detailed when we get to the steamy parts, as requested, but I have to be mindful of my M rating, so there might not be that big a difference. But I did try, I promise.**

**Zudinmulamshius: Thank you for your lovely, detailed review :D I just love reviews, and I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story so far XD**

**Disclaimer: I am less broke than usual (yay!) but unfortunately that still doesn't confer ownership of Drizzt, Cattie-brie, Bruenor, Alustriel, Wulfgar, Regis, Silverymoon or Mithril Hall onto me. Drat. Hopefully Mr. Salvatore will forgive me for playing with his toys without permission. **

Cattie-brie lay back against the pillows, laughing softly as Drizzt nuzzled the crook of her neck. She slid her arms across sweat-slicked ebony shoulders, pulling her drow lover closer, leaning forward for a long, heated kiss.

The need for air finally forced the kiss to end, though they parted lips reluctantly, and Drizzt shifted to lay down snuggly against Cattie-brie's side and partly atop her, tucking his head under her chin.

"Well now," the young woman murmured, squeezing him close. "Aint ye glad we had this little talk?"

The dark elf chuckled softly, then suddenly turned serious. "Cattie?" he asked, lifting his head a little. "You will tell me, won't you, if ever I do anything wrong? Even after so many years on the surface, I can't always tell when people mean what they say, or I misread their expressions…you will let me know?"

"Aye," she said softly, cupping his face in her hand. "I'll let ye know if ever ye're about to make an arse o' yerself." She kissed him tenderly, dropping her own joking façade. "Was that it then? All these years when I was flirtin' with ye and getting' no response, it was 'cause ye didn't understand me? Didn't understand me not-so-subtle hints?"

"Aye," he responded, returning her kiss. "I thought sometimes that you were flirting with me, but I wasn't ever sure…and if I tried to respond you seemed oblivious, and I thought that I must have been mistaken. I- Cattie, drow aren't subtle when it comes to courtship. A female drow would order a male into her bed, not try to tempt or seduce him. I find myself confused by the intricacies of human flirting."

The young woman laughed, hugging him tight. "Don't ye fret, we humans get confused too. I'd ne'er considered that drow mightn't court the same as surface dwellers. I tried to signal to ye that I was willin' enough, waitin' for ye to make yer move. But ye needed me to do that, didn't ye? Ye needed me to take the lead- an' blatantly so."

Drizzt nodded, turning his head to kiss her palm. "I didn't dare do so myself- though I'll confess sometimes I thought about it, and exciting thoughts they were. But I was…afraid. Afraid of rejection; afraid of…of punishment, I suppose."

"Poor Drizzt," Cattie-brie crooned, rolling them over so that she could blanket his body with her own. "I love ye, darlin', an' I'll ne'er chastise ye fer expressin' yer desires. Ask o' me, an' I'll give ye whatever ye want."

The drow flushed, his previously sated body responding eagerly to her husky tone and the thousand fantasies, products of a thousand lonely nights, which flashed through his mind. Still, though, he was reluctant to tell any of them to his eager young lover. He dipped his head demurely, exposing a sensitive ear tip to the young woman's clever tongue. Cattie-brie didn't miss the opportunity, and soon had him squirming, even hotter and more anxious, beneath her.

"Tell me," she purred. "I want to please ye, Drizzt. Go on, ask me."

Her hands were running all over his body now, making it hard to think, but one vivid image caught in his mind- but no, he couldn't ever ask that of a female!

But Cattie-brie was persistent, and eventually coaxed a murmured request out of Drizzt, who blushed furiously and tried to hide his face in the pillow.

"O' course, love," the young woman told him, rooting him out of hiding and kissing him soundly. "It would be me pleasure."

With one last passionate kiss Cattie began to lick and nibble her way down the drow's midnight-hued torso, playing with both pebbled nipples and thoroughly exploring every curve and plane of muscle. Her glossy auburn locks tickled across his stomach and thighs as she dipped her tongue into his navel, before closing her mouth over her ultimate goal.

Drizzt gave a strangled yelp as he was engulfed in that sweet little mouth, his lover's nimble fingers also at work. Oh, OH! It was too good. It wasn't long before the drow spent himself, staring, eyes impossibly wide, as the young woman's throat rippled as she swallowed. She pulled back, bestowing a gentle kiss to his tip, and then grinned cheekily up at him.

"Good, hmmm?"

The drow nodded dazedly. Cattie- brie moved back up the bed, arranging herself comfortably on her side, so that she could watch Drizzt. His face was relaxed, and his expression dreamy, as she leant down for a tender kiss. Stroking one hand down her lover's warm, soft cheek, she was about to whisper something truly naughty in his ear when a firm knock sounded on the door.

Drizzt started slightly, and Cattie quickly whisked a bed-sheet about herself, draping it 'round her body like a haphazard toga. "Come in," she called, glancing over her shoulder quickly to make sure Drizzt was likewise concealed. He smiled at her as he snuggled down under the covers, resting back against the plump pillows.

Bruenor shook his hairy head as he entered the room. "Ye're supposed to be lettin' the elf rest, girl!" he scolded, but his eyes twinkled approvingly. The kindly dwarf king had known of the pair's attraction for a long time, perhaps even before they were aware of it themselves.

"How're ye feelin', elf?" the gruff old fellow asked, coming to ruffle Drizzt's mussed and sweaty locks affectionately. "Think ye'll be ready ta come home soon?"

The drow ranger nodded. There were still gaps and holes in his memory, but he thought he could now recall most things of importance. Fael, the elven healer, had assured him that his memory should return in full, but it might be quite some time, months or even years, before his memories would have all come trickling back. Drizzt found he didn't mind. His injury, and subsequent memory loss, had brought him more than he had ever hoped for, in that he and Cattie-brie were finally able to communicate their desires to one another.

Bruenor explained that he, Wulfgar and Regis would be returning to Mithril Hall the day after next. "We'll go home and get the place ready fer yer return, elf," he said, ruffling Drizzt's hair again. "I'm thinkin' we'll be needin' a bigger room fer ye and the girl ta share, an' that could take a few days ta get together."

The young woman and the drow both assented happily, liking the idea of a bedroom to share. Cattie threw an arm 'round Drizzt's shoulders, happily starting to boss her adopted father about what she wanted in the new room, and though Bruenor growled and scowled at some of the more extravagant demands the drow caught his wink, and knew that Cattie-brie would get everything she asked for.

oOo

A soiree was to be held the evening before the three adventurers departed for Mithril Hall. It wasn't to be a big gathering, by the standards of the balls and functions often held in Silverymoon, but a cheerful farewell to the King of the dwarven realm, who hadn't ever really visited the city before.

Drizzt returned from the bathroom, wrapped in a linen towel and dressing gown, to find Cattie-brie staring wordlessly at a magnificent dress laid out on the bed. It was of a shimmering blue satin, which perfectly matched the hue of her lovely eyes, with a low-cut bodice, stitched with silver thread and small pearls, and a full, flowing skirt. Beside it lay a pile of fine, lacy petticoats, and perched on top exquisite silver slippers (just the right size), a hairbrush, a bottle of expensive perfume, and a little box, within which was a varied assortment of jewels and ornaments.

Drizzt nuzzled the back of his lover's neck, pressing butterfly kisses to her creamy skin. "Alustriel sent it up," the young woman said meekly, leaning back against him. "But surely…I mean, this dress is for a fine lady, and I'm not…"

"A fine lady? Oh, but you are the finest, my love." The drow murmured in her ear. "I should very much like to see you in it. Will you not try it on? You can always put on something else for the party if you don't like it…"

The young woman could deny her handsome elven lover nothing, and so she let him help her into the petticoats and the gown. It was a complicated process, involving much tying of laces and adjusting of this bit and that, not dissimilar to putting on armour. Cattie had worried the outfit would be uncomfortable, but her worries proved unfounded. She twirled in front of the mirror, smiling shyly at the handsome drow as he offered her a slipper on bended knee. Cattie, balancing carefully, lifted her dainty foot and slid it in, feeling a blush beginning in her cheeks.

Drizzt helped his lover put on her other shoe, then led her across the room to sit down on the edge of the bed. Sitting cross-legged on the mattress behind her he took up the hairbrush and a handful of hairpins. "Let me do your hair for you, love," he asked gently, lovingly brushing out her burnished auburn curls.

"Do you know how?" the young woman asked him doubtfully. The idea of a male proficient in hair care seemed very strange to her, but Drizzt merely smiled.

"Of course I do. I'm a drow. We're very vain, you know. I've worn more elaborate hairstyles than the snobbiest lady in Silverymoon." He kissed the nape of her neck gently. "I looked far better in them too."

Cattie laughed, feeling some of her anxiety ease away. She could bring down orcs and orogs and all manner of dreadful monsters without so much as a shadow of a doubt wrinkling her pretty brow, but she felt strangely inept when asked to behave in a more feminine manner- something which often bothered her. It would have been nice to be able to be both rugged adventurer _and_ a lady.

The drow did prove a very skilled hairdresser. He brushed her hair until it shone like polished copper, then pulled it back into an elegant knot at the nape of her neck, fastened with silver and pearl hairpins shaped like tiny flowers. Matching earrings, necklace, rings and a bracelet were all nestled in the satin-lined little box, and Cattie occupied herself putting them on, and dabbing perfume behind her ears, at the hollow of her throat, and on the backs of her knees (as all adventurous ladies should know to do) while Drizzt dressed and did his own hair.

Hearing his light step behind her, Cattie turned, and her eyes lit up appreciatively as she beheld her handsome lover, dressed in a silvery-white satin shirt with belled, silver-embroidered sleeves, grey dress tunic and tight-fitting black pants. The young woman laughed as he turned about, giving her an opportunity to pat his black-clad rump. It really was rather nice after all.

"No, silly!" the drow laughed. "You're meant to be looking at my hair."

"Oh," she answered primly, not removing her hand. "But I like yer backside best."

Drizzt snickered softly, shaking out his snowy mane. He'd braided his locks with little crystal beads, which twinkled and flashed as he moved. Cattie smiled, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yer hair _is_ nice, though."

The drow smiled contentedly.

oOo

The soiree was wonderful. A smaller, more intimate hall than that used on grander occasions had been lovingly decorated, a veritable banquet had been prepared, and the city's greatest bards took it in turns to charm the small crowd.

Cattie-brie and Drizzt entered arm-in-arm, both visions of loveliness. Regis, his plump little figure swathed in a suit of purple velvet, met them just inside the door. Bruenor and Wulfgar, Alustriel and Fael, all were there in their party finery. Drizzt smiled to see his surface cousin, Fael, on the Lady Alustriel's arm much as he was on Cattie-brie's, and the evening passed all too quickly.

If Cattie-brie had had any worries before she entered they were all forgotten, and like any courtly young lady she enjoyed being admired in her pretty dress, with her pretty hairdo, and her handsome lover at her side.

**My inner pedant is screaming in a padded room somewhere, and any mistakes are therefore due to me having locked her up- but I'm sure you'll forgive me, yes?**

**BTW: The next chapter will conclude the story- I'll do my utmost to make it good, I promise!**


End file.
